halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Avery Class Heavy Cruiser
|total ships building = 400|total ships planned = 500|total ships completed = 5|total ships active = 2|total ships lost = 3|type = |length = 5,000 feet|width = 1,500 feet|height = 1,500 feet|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = |slipspace drive = |hull = * * |armament = * * * * * |era = Post War Era|role = *Escort *Planetary Defense}}The Avery-class heavy cruiser is a class of commissioned by the following the end of the . The ship was supposed to be escorting the UNSC Altman to begin a fleet for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, however the Coalition of the New Earth Government ceased this by hijacking one of the three cruisers and forcing all three to the ground. The class received its name from the original commander of the Corps, Captain James T. Avery, in a way of memorialization. History Conception The class' original conception came around 2551 by Mu'a Kang, an executive of the company who's life was saved by James Avery and the UNSC Hamlet back on New Century. Sensing an urge to honor him, Kang pitched his idea to SinoViet leadership and Fleet Admiral Lord Hood who approved the project. Kang called upon Thomas Avery, James' brother, and Amy Avery, James' wife as consultants. After a few years of design work and new technologies gained by the Covenant's defeat, the construction finally began. Battle of Sydney The Coalition of the New Earth Government hijacked the starting three ships of the line, the UNSC Avery, New Century and Thoraces. From Sydney, the insurrectionist planned to attack major cities and population centers. Luckily, ONI placed in a contingency plan, using codes to have the auto turrets change targets from the city to the other ships. Fireteam Guardian was deployed to the cruisers to stop the insurgents and rogue spartans controlling the ships. Spartans Emily Todd and Christopher Drake boarded the UNSC Thoraces, Gabriella Gordon the UNSC New Century and David Greyson the UNSC Avery. Drake and Todd were successful but were engaged by a large insurrectionist group led by Matthew Sabjoi, who Drake engaged in a fist fight but was beaten. After Drake was on the ground Todd used her Sangheili training and knocked out Sabjoi. Gordon was also successful but as she exited the control hub, she was attacked by Cassy Arnold who used a prototype Human Energy Sword designed by ONI. Entering the control hub. Greyson was also attacked by Andrew Dallas who also wielded an Sword, and thus Greyson pulled out an electric baton and the two began to duel. After and intense fight, Greyson was able to replace the targeting data with the codes and shoved Dallas into the waters below. The ships began to fire upon each other killing several insurgents but luckily, Gordon was also able to kill Arnold by stabbing her in the thought after an equally intense duel. Despite this, it was not enough from having the ships shoot one another out of the skies and crash in the oceans below them. Battle of Lockages On September 3rd 2571, Sierra Team and the Emerald Diamond were deployed to New Lockages to halt the Covenant invasion of the planet. Ace, Rufus and Hunter lead first squads down via ODST pods while Lance and the rest of Sierra would be deployed from pelicans and secure landing zones. Once reunited the team went on a scorpion charge and decimated the Covenant resistance allowing for more UNSC forces to move in. In time both the UNSC Emerald Dimond and UNSC Avery-II commanded by James Smith, James Avery's grandson. Getting cover from both ships, Sierra Team was able to strike hard against the Covenant Command Center on the planet and forced three carriers into orbit with only one escaping. The team then pushed into the town of Lourdes and cleared a drone hive underneath the city and reinforced major UNSC fronts around the city. After the assault on Lourdes, Lance and Hunter lead teams of Hornets to strike down a large Covenant deployment field in the Schmee Desert. Once the hornets were deployed, Ace lead the rest of Sierra on a ground assault to attack the field in pure brute force along with some Swords of Sanghelios special operatives. Destroying the field in a matter of minutes, the spartans and Swords then witnessed the rest of the Covenant fleet retreat away from the planet. Fall of the True Reclaimers racking down the fleet that attacked New Lockages, the crews of the Avery-II and Emerald Diamond found the fleet and attacked in full force. Deploying Sierra Team, Ace then had Lance bomb the carrier's engine Successful in their goal, the team the boarded the ship and took control of the weapon systems. After the weapons were their's the spartans then began to gun down the opposing Covenant ships. The battle had concluded, and the Servants of the True Reclaimers had failed. Specifications Hull The ship resembles a great deal of the Valiant-class Super-Heavy cruiser however, its size and weapons systems are different in a few ways. The Avery class has the tonnage and firepower to augment battle groups composed of smaller warships on patrols, as well as the space to install flag bridge. The ship has a large energy shielding covering the entire external permitter. The shields acted as a mandatory placement to support the 2 meter thick Titanium-A3 armor. The ships were also designed to house a small tram system running from the observation deck at the bow and to the rear engine room in the stern of the cruiser. Armament Like all ships in service with the UNSC, the class' primary armament is a single light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The carrier is also armed with eighty Archer missile pods. The cruisers also had point defense guns located across the hull. Its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against medium sized Covenant warships. The cruisers were also given HAVOK Tactical nuclear warheads as standard arms in addition to Shiva Nuclear Missiles. The ships also contain thirty-four archer pod missiles with around fifty missiles in each pod. This was around four more than previous cruisers within the UNSC Navy. Ships in the Line * UNSC Avery - Lead Ship (Destroyed) * UNSC New Century (Destroyed) * UNSC Thoraces (Destroyed) * UNSC Avery-II * UNSC Alexander-II Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Cruiser classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes